English Alphabet
The English Alphabet by Dean The letters of the English Alphabet have "order and value" meaning that their gematric values have an inner meaning and their sequential numbers an outer meaning in relation to English Qaballah . I have also found an assignment to the elements, dark elements, qualities, and group of twelve as per the faces and vertices of the Magus Gem . I have listed the capitalized words from Liber L vel Legis, the capitalized words from the other class A material, and all of the words from Shiva's Saga starting with each letter. A (1,1) Particular Aiwass, Ankh-af-na-khonsu, Adorer, Accursed, Asar, Amn, Aum, Aye, Amen, Alphabet, Ah, Abrahadabra, Abomination, Abramelin, Ahathoor All, Axle, Arab, -Ananda, Attainment, Above, Am, Ah, Astor, Aegean, Athens, Alone, Athenian, Ammon, Abyssinia, Altars, Amen, Anguish, Aeons, Al A'in, Apis, Apep, Abyss, Assembly, Anarchy, Ages, Adepts, Absolute, Atheism, Aphrodite, Abode, Adonai, Amrit, Asar, Adept, Averse, Asi, Awake, Ahathoor, Abaddon, Animal, Arcanum, Abominable, Ararita, Aormuzdi, Ahrimanes, Angel, Amennti, Abodes, Abominations, A.A., Apollo, Ancient, Adeptus, Adept, Aegypt All, A, Awakening, Agent, Airt, Adrz, Action, Alignment, Asteroids, Agora, and, ages, absorbs, aid, about, are Particular manifestation. B (20,2) Glass Behold, Beast, Book, Because, Bride, Beware, Battle, Bes-na-Maut, Buddhist, Bahlasti Buddhists, Book, Beyond, Bacchus, Bedchamber, Beginning, Blood, Beloved, Bennu, Bird, Bliss, Buddha, Brothers, Black, Behold, Beetle, Brother, Blind, Bosom, Being, Barren, Beautiful, Babalon, Beast, Be, Baphomet, Bull, Birth, Begone, Beauty, Belts, Brilliance, Body Beauty, Bear, Balance, Babalon, Beast, born, between, being, becoming, becomes, bowl The agent as containing the means to be a manifestation of Hadit. C (13,3) Female-Particular, Earth-Clay, The Asteroid Belt Children, Circle, Chosen, Come, Conquest, Conquer, City, Concubine, Curse, Coph, Concealed Conjuration, Cup, Coin, Change, -Chit-, Chaos, Chian, Citlaltepetl, Chamber, Chapel, Caligula, Caesar, Court, Cross, Crown, Crystal, Come, Circle, Concourse, Cohesion, Creation, Cow, Corinth, Consummation, Crocodile, Chinese, Consciousness, Conversation, Companion, Creature, City, Crowned, Child, Chain, Construction, Cubic, Closed, Chariot, College, Creator Child, Choices, Cup, Calm, Caosgo, Coph, Children, creates, chosen, cycle, creation,! chooses, chaos, change, consumed, contains, comes, created, create The body of Nuit as containing particulars reflecting the do of Do what thou wilt. D (6,4) Order-Male, Air-Steel, Venus Die, Delight, Death, Desolation, Din, Do, Double Dagger, Death, Doric, Delos, Druids, Destroyer, Day, Darkness, Demiurge, Duant, Deep, Desire, Disruption, Dispersion, Division, Delightful, Doubt, Deed, Decay, Demon, Deva, Destruction, Divine Dissolving, Desire, Dissolve, destroys, death, demons, dolphin, destruction, dances Outward energy of Hadit containing the potential of movement. E (25,5) Chaos Earth, East, Equinox, Eternity, Exorcist, Empress, English, Eighties Elephant, End, Eternity, Eros, Elevenfold, Emperor, Equinox, Enlightenment, Earth, Enemy, Embassy, Eternal, East, Emerald, Elements, Essence, Eighth, Eagle, Evil, Eye, Ecstasy, Exalted, Eleusis, Eyeless, Eightfold, Existence, Equilibrium, Everlasting, Equal, Essence, Exempt, Expansion, Eight, Enterer Earth, Enlightenment, Egg, Eternity,! Energizing, Enabling, explores, eye, exalts, ecstasy, eagle, evolve Means of creation as containing the potential to attract an agent to manifest through them. F (18,6) Air Five, Fool, Fates, Forties, Force Falsehood, First, Form, Fear, Forms, Fire, Falutli, Forces, Foundation, Fairy, Future, Force, Fool, Far-off, Faith, Flaming, Fantasy, Folly, Four, Flame, Father, Fate, F.I.A.T., Functions Force, Father, forth, free, finds, fills, forces, flesh, feast, fifteen, flows, forms The agent's movement in the body of Nuit containing the potential for him/her to create particular expressions of Chokmah in the prima materia. G (11,7) Female-Abstract, Water-Fabric, Saturn Gods, God, Grades, GreatGrade, God, Gargantuan, Great, Goddess, Goat, Gods, Greek, Garden, Glory, Graal, Gladiator, Globe, Ghebers, Guardeth, Gates, Giant, Glacier Gem, glows, guides, grows, good Binah as connecting the Supernals and lower eight as 11. H (4,8) Male-Abstract, Air-Glass, Mars Had, Hadit, Hoor-paar-kraat, Heaven, Hermit, Hoor, Hieropantic, Ho, House, Heru-pa-kraath, Hierophant, Hell's, Holy, Hold, Harder, Heathen, Hrumachis, Hawk-Headed, Heru-ra-ha, Hoor-pa-kraat, Hawk's, Ha His, He, Himself, Him, Hindu, Horus, Hathor, Heart, Holy, Horse, Horses, High, Hades, Heed, Holies, Heaven, Hell, Hermes, Horror, Head, Hawk, House, Holiest, Hoor, Her, Hadit, Harmony, Hope, Hercules Heaven, has, house Chokmah as active force containing Hadit. I (23,9) Male-Particular, Fire-Steel, Jupiter Infinite, I, Isa, Indian Illusion, Incarnation, Infinity, Ipsissimus, I, Isis, Invisible, Ithuriel, Iao, Iacchus, Isle, Inverted, Imperial, Imal, Ibis-headed, Initiator, Imperfection, Infinite, Italy, Identity, Image, Ineffable, Iod, Initiation, Indus, It Isana, It, Inspiration, is, in, inspires The prima materia as containing the potential of individuality. J (16,10) Chaos-Particular, Fire-Clay, Pluto Jews, Jesus Jew, Joy Jupiter The agent employing the means to manifest his/her particular movement in the body of Nuit. K (9,11) Order-Particular, Earth-Steel, Mercury Khabs, Khu, Knowledge, King, Kings, Kiblah, Ka, Khephra, Kaaba, Key Kiss, King's, Knowledge, King, Khem, Kheph, Known, Kohl, Kingdom, KingsKooga, Kott, knows, known, know, kingdom The 11 formula as connecting between Keter and Malkhut. L (2,12) Order-Abstract, Air-Fabric, Sun Law, Lover, Lord, Life, Light, Lurk Love, Last, Law, Light, Life, Lover, Lord, Locusta, Lotus, Look, Left-hand, Land, Linea, Lilith, Last, Luminous, Logos, Lady, Lords, Lingam, Lion Light, life, love, lust, lives, lightens The particular agent as product of Hadit and Nuit as expression of agency M (21,13) Earth Middle, Manifestation, Magician, Must, Master, Mentu, Mohammed, Mongol, Mary, Me Magus, Mother, Mystery, Magister, Man, Mercury, My, Mountain, Macedonia, Marsyas, Me, Mexico, Maidens, Messalina, Master, Mitre, Most, Many, Myself, Mohammed, Mine, Mysteries, Matter, Motion, Mati, Minute, Maker, Mate, Maim, Magician, Mitylene, Magistry, Midst, Moon, Millions, Mighty, Maat, M.A.A.T., Mount, Meru, Majesty, Masters, Mind, Milk Moon, Mercury, Mars, Mother, meets, mule, made, mentors Particulars of the body of Nuit can be moved by the agent drawing on Binah. N (14,14) Abstract Nuit, None, Nu, Not, No, Nia Nature, Nothing, Nerodha-, Night, N.O.X., Now, Nubian, Naked, Nile, North, Neapolitan, Nothingness, Not, No, Name, Nuit, Next, Naught, Nu, New, Nepthi, Neophyte Neptune, Nia, name, nineteen, nut The agent connecting through Binah becomes a particular expression of Hadit. O (7,15) Chaos-Abstract, Water-Glass, Transpluto O, One, Ox, Ordeal, Ompehda, Oh Of, Original, Opening, O, Ophir, One, Osiris, Overworld, Olympas, Otherworld, Olalam, Odyssey, Omnipotent, Ocean, Ones, Opus, OAI, Oath, Our, Oak, Orders, Ordeals, Outer Ogu, Oktk, Ordering, Om, of, opens, oak, olive Choosing particular means in the body of Nuit as containing Binah's guidance. P (26,16) Order Perfect, Pointed, Power, Prophet Pan, Practicus, Pertinax, Priapus, Pearl, Pain, Pyramid, Palace, Pregnant, Preparer, Path, Profane, Purity, Persecutions, Point, Phallus, Pan-pipe, Past, Power, Python, Poison, Play, Place, Philae, Ptah, Pearls, Pillar, Pylon, Palace, Pillars, Peradventure, Pharoah, Pe, Priestess, Pyramids, Priest, Pisacha, Preservation, Permutation, Perfection, Perdurabo, Philosophus, Plough, Profundity Potential, Pluto, Possibilities, Paths, path, plays, parrot, pillars, play The agent having particular movement in the body of Nuit contains the potential of the gold of the light of Binah containing the do of Do what thou wilt. Q (19,17) Order-Female, Earth-Fabric, Earth Queen Queen, Qadosh Particular expressions of Binah containing particular expressions of Keter. R (12,18) Steel Ra-Hoor-Khuit, Restriction, Red, Reason, Ritual, Ra-Hoor-Khu, Ra-Hoor-Khut, Ra, Ra's Redemption, Roses, Ra, Revealer, Royal, Radiant, Ravens, Rapture, Ruby, Right, Ra-Hoor-Khuit, Ruddy, Rit! uals, Resurrection, Rays Root, Riding, resistance, reaches, reveals Particular expressions of Chokmah as active force containing the particular will of the agent as product of Hadit and Nuit. S (5,19) Chaos-Female, Water-Clay, Neptune Scarlet, Space, Stars, Sin, Star, Serpent, Sunset, Sun, Strength, Sight, Snake, Supreme, Silence Seven, Spirits, Silence, Speech, Sorrow, Selflessness, Stability, Self, Sat-, -Samapati, Staff, Supernal, She, Spirit, Sleep, Stars, Statue, Sweet, Sacrifice, Spices, Secretest, Sacraments, Saxon, Sea, Spice, Sparrow, Secret, Sword, Space, Single, Strength, Stainless, Snake, Sun, Smooth, Silenus, Swan, Shame, Slime, Sand-glass, Symbol, Sebek, Slayer, Son, Source, Sapphire, Serpent, Shi-loh-am, Shadows, Spear, Soul, Splendour, Sphinx, She, Seb, Seal, Star, Scarlet, Seventy, Sekhet, Scarab, Silver, Supreme, Stone, Shells, Sixfold, Sphinxes, Stable Shiva's, Saga, Shiva, Shakti, Stars, Sun, Snake, Strands, Spider, Saturn, Star, Silence, Sldmq, Scarlet, Sadyojata, seen, sees, shine, sheds, stands, shines, serve, suffused, sits, sigils, seed, shown, stand Particular choices in the prima materia arising from the depth of all possibilities. T (24,20) Chaos-Male, Fire-Glass, Uranus Thebes, Thee, Thelemites, Three, To, The, That, Thou, Tahuti, Thrill, Tum, Theban, Ta-Nech That, This, Truth, Three, Thee, Thou, Thy, Typhon, Thine, Thyself, Thebai, Thing, Titan, Time, Things, Tyrian, Tutulu, Theism, Temple, Tao, Terminus, Than, Theli, To, Towers, Treasure, Thought, Thunderbolt, Throne, Tahuti, Tooth, Triangle, Tree, Templi, Twelve, Thanksgiving, Trinity, Triads The, Toramprezq, Tatpurusa, through, tiger, trees, teaches, throne Hadit having means to manifest through the agent through the alignement of Hadit, Nuit, and agent. U (17,21) Fabric Universe Unrighteousness, Universe, Us, Uranus, Union, Upper, Universal, Unknown, Unimaginable, Uraeus, Unite, Up, Ultimate, Unveiling, Unity Uranus, upon, union The agent's ability to act in particular ways combining Binah and the body of Nuit becomes a particular expression of Binah. V (10,22) Fire Vengeance, Victorious Virgin, Visions, Verbum, Vitriol, Voice, V.V.V.V.V., Veiled, Vast, Vengeance, Void, Veil, Vessel, Vault, Victory, Viceregent Virgin, Venus, Vamadeva The agent realizing Hadit through the 11 formula has means to manifest. W (3,23) Female Woman, Who, Write, West, Which, Will, Why, Work, War, Withdraw, Wand, Word, Written Wisdom, Worlds, Word, Wand, What, World, West, Wrong, White, Winged, Wrath, Work, Weak, Woman, Water, Who, Worm, Wheel, Waters, Worship, Words, Watchers, With, Warrior World, Wisdom, way, walks, whore, with, was, walk Individuality in the body of Nuit as the nature of the body of Nuit. X (22,24) Male The agent's ability to realize Hadit through the 11 formula leads to him/her in alignment with Hadit and Nuit Y (15,25) Clay Yea Yea, Years, Yama, Yourself, Yoni, Yantra Means attracting an an agent to act through them are chosen in the body of Nuit. Z (8,26) Water Gold as the light of Binah containing Chokmah reflected through the lower eight.